A Time To Kill
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: A Tribute to Battle Royale. Alternate Universe (AU) The Sanzo-ikkou are senior students of the Infamous Wakayama High and their section is picked and taken to an Island. Where the students are to kill each other and only one comes back alive. (SanzoHakkai
1. Premonition : Onto the Chaotic Ground

A Time to Kill

By: MurasakiHonou

Disclaimers: Gensoumaden Saiyuki is not mine. It belongs to Kazuya Minekura-sama, my manga goddess (well, right next to Maki Murakami anyway...) These characters are her intellectual property.

Author's Notes: But anyway, this is an AU (alternate universe) And I have based this story line on the original Japanese movie **_BATTLE ROYALE._** My credits to the creator and director, Kenji Fukasaku (and may he rest in piece). Uhm, standard pairings apply. SanzoHakkai (38) Yes! I am a 383 shipper! Loud and Proud, thank you much! Rated for violence and language, and of course same sex sexual implications. Then again, that's one of the most fun parts. And that really isn't anything new around here, ne?

Anyway, Read and Review.

Onto the Chaotic Ground...

They had no hope for us, and that's why we were the ones picked.

When we wouldn't listen and when we just got worse – they all turned their backs and gave up on us...

And we just didn't give a damn.

Until we found out what they really did to people like us.

Trash of the generation, what's it all for.

The bus was filled with loud and shrill yelling and giggling from both sides of the bus. They didn't listen even when the teacher told them that the boys would be separated from the girls. The bus driver was getting annoyed, twitching and flinching every time someone started screaming. Food and papers were thrown back and forth from time to time. A lot of brawling, teasing and noise were coming from the senior students of Wakayama High School. Of course, the other buses were just as bad if not worse. Wakayama was not known to be a school of refined and educated people, in fact. Only the hopeless slums of life were found there. Either that or those people who hardly had any funds to support themselves, much less their children.

He himself was getting annoyed as he sat by the window. A few girls started to flirt with him just earlier. Of course, as usual – he was not interested at all. The boys tried their best to stay away from him, since he was not the most sociable of the bunch. He leaned back, running a hand through his tossled golden blonde hair as his intense deep violet eyes glanced outside the window. It had been almost half-an-hour that this bus was ongoing and the longer they lasted, the noiser it got. He tried to ignore the random noises buzzing in and out of his ear. He had even sighed in frustration as a bunch of boys started mock fighting at the back.

He picked up the newspaper, and tried to read. No words entered his head. He sighed and shook his head, his eyes turned to the date by the side of the paper. November 29th . Why did the date seem familiar? He felt that all morning he had been forgetting something. Something that was supposed to be important but had slipped his mind. He tried to think again as he closed his eyes.

A sarcastic grin suddenly spread slightly across his face as he remembered. It was his birthday. November 29, he was born – they named him, Genjo Sanzo. His mother and father? – What about them? He hardly knew them. His father was always away as his mother was, too. He grew up, around the hired help and soon, when he was old enough and his father lost his job and drowned his sorrows away in a bottle of good whisky, his new past time was to beat his wife up. Not to mention, from time to time – his son. His mother's condition was never the same after that kind of treatment, she also lost her job and was forced to support her five year old son and her drunkard for a husband by getting screwed by other men. This went on for ten more years until his mother went crazy and killed her husband and herself. Of course, he was left alone with whatever amount that his family saved up when they were still capable. He had to take care of himself, and he'd learned how to as well.

It had been two years ago since that day that his parents both died. It was his birthday then.

And people wondered why he never felt like celebrating.

He continued to get lost in his thoughts as he dropped the newspaper by the side of his seat and looked back out the window. Suddenly, someone sat beside him.

''Happy birthday, Sanzo.'' A quiet and gentle voice greeted.

He looked over to see a young man sitting on what was once an empty seat. The young man smiled kindly, his long brown hair tied up in a braid, which was slung over his shoulder. His black eyes looked into his own violet ones. Seeing him, his expression lightened as he sighed and leaned back – looking outside again.

''I didn't expect you to be in this bus, Komyo-sensei.'' he said, rather politely now.

Komyo smiled again as he leaned back and looked ahead. ''I knew that you and your friends would be here, so I chose this bus myself.'' He looked at his student again and nodded. ''It's always a delight to talk to you.''

Sanzo smiled slightly as he sighed and looked at him. ''Sometimes, it makes me wonder what you're really doing here, sensei.''

Komyo-sensei was one of the teachers who taught in Wakayama. He was a history teacher, and strangely enough – he was the ONLY teacher in the faculty that the students cooperated with and listened to. He was a school favorite and what it was about him – no one really knew. But they were glad that he was around, and he had been for twelve years. He was particularly close with Sanzo. It all started when he found his ideas on a term paper to be very interesting and something he'd like to hear more about. Then, their friendship seemed to have started from there. He looked to Komyo like his father. After all, he never had much of one when he did.

''I like teaching. And I like the kids here.'' Komyo said with a smile. ''Even if they are a little – active.''

''Loud and annoying you mean.'' Sanzo said as he muttered.

There was a moment of silence between them, before Komyo looked at him. ''You've lived for seventeen years. You should congratulate yourself for making it this far.''

''Hm.'' Sanzo said softly and sarcastically as he shook his head. ''I suppose I should, sensei.'' he nodded and looked at his teacher. ''But, I really don't see what the big deal is, I guess.''

''Then suppose, we just sit here and celebrate quietly.'' Komyo suggested with a nod, he smiled again. ''The fact that you're alive...'' he trailed off. ''Is enough reason to, don't you think?''

He was quite surprised at his teacher's reply. He stared at his mentor for a moment, Komyo continued to smile at him before he looked ahead. After a few moments, he himself sighed and closed his eyes.

To be alive... after those horrible years.

It felt... good.

He was suddenly disturbed by a warm, bright voice calling to him.

''Sanzo!''

He knew who it was. He continued to look out the window, ignoring the calls as he did. But the voice got closer and closer. Until finally, it was right at his side.

''Sanzo! Happy birthday!'' Son Goku greeted happily as he presented him with a small box.

Komyo smiled and looked at Sanzo, who looked puzzled at his companion's present.

''What's this?'' Sanzo asked, not touching the box.

''It's a present! Open it!'' Goku said, smiling.

''Now, now – Goku. He doesn't have to open it yet if he doesn't want to.'' A warm and sensible voice came up beside Goku. Sanzo looked up to find a young brunette with emerald green eyes smiling at him.

''Happy birthday, Sanzo.'' He greeted warmly as he bowed. ''Goku and I prepared the present for you. We hope that you like it.''

''Hey, hey! Don't forget about me!'' another voice added. A young man with long crimson red hair and eyes stood beside the other two. He ruffled Goku's hair and grinned.

''Sanzo-sama. We present this present for the lovely ocassion!'' he said as he grinned sarcastically. ''So, where's the drinking and the women?''

''Gojyo, you didn't help!'' Goku said as he frowned at the redhead. ''You only made a mess out of things! You almost ruined the present, too!''

''I told you, it slipped out of my hands! It's not ruined, is it?!''

''It wouldn't have slipped if you weren't busy staring at Kanako-chan! You pervert! –''

''Who you calling a pervert?! You stupid ass monkey!''

''Na, Hakkai! Tell him it's his fault!''

Hakkai laughed softly as he broke the two apart. ''Come on, let's not add up to the noise and give Sanzo aggrevation for his birthday. At this rate, that's how it's going to end up as.''

''I'm glad to see that the four of you are still as lively as ever.'' Komyo again, said with a smile.

''Ah, Komyo-sensei.'' Hakkai said as he bowed. ''We're sorry, we almost didn't see you.''

''It's alright.'' He said with a nod. He sighed and smiled as he got up. ''Now seeing as Sanzo-kun has his company, my work here is done.'' He started to walk off, but he looked at Sanzo and nodded.

''Sanzo...''

Sanzo looked at him. ''Hai?''

''The present you have now... Is very precious. Please don't take it for granted.'' He said as he walked off.

Sanzo found the behavior of his teacher strange today. It was almost as if he was trying to tell him something, or that something was going to go wrong and he knew about it. He tried to think that maybe he was thinking too much again, but something about Komyo's words lingered on and on.

''Sanzo? Are you alright?'' Hakkai asked.

Sanzo looked up and shook his head. ''I'm fine.'' He answered. He looked at the box again, and gingerly, he removed the ribbon, and set it aside, lifting the cover of the box open – he looked inside. It was a small light brown cake with white icing on the top. It had a few chocolate bits on the icing as well, he looked at his companions.

''It's a coffee flavored cake.'' Goku said brightly as he nodded. ''Hakkai made it... Gojyo and I went shopping for the ingredients and the ribbon.''

''Yeah, good thing you didn't eat it.'' Gojyo muttered under his breath.

''You were the one who almost dropped it, remember?'' Goku reminded him again.

Hakkai laughed softly as he sat down beside Sanzo. He looked at him and smiled.

''Don't you like it?'' he asked.

Sanzo paused for a moment before he leaned back. ''It's not that.'' He answered plainly. ''You guys didn't have to trouble yourselves.'' He said with a sigh.

''Oh, it was Goku's idea...'' Hakkai blushed slightly as he continued. ''Mostly mine... the other two it was a good idea.''

Sanzo looked at him and nodded. ''Thanks, then.''

Hakkai almost couldn't believe his ears. Sanzo actually said thanks instead of some insult towards them or the present. Usually, that's the way he would talk to them and it was up to them to understand what he really meant by all of that, or what the underlying emotion behind his words were. Today, he seemed different. There was something very sad about the way he acted or talked. He was always like this during his birthday, he never really told them. Hakkai guessed that he would never do that either. But sometimes, he wished he knew.

He hoped that maybe the present would've made him feel better.

''I'll be eating this then.'' Sanzo said as he fixed the way he was seated. Hakkai smiled and nodded.

''Na, aren't you going to share?'' Gojyo asked, jokingly as he looked up and ruffled Goku's hair.

''No. It's my birthday. It's my cake. Now get lost.''

Just then, the bus made a stop and everyone cheered loudly. Sanzo winced at the noise and Hakkai sighed.

''Yosh! We're finally here...'' Gojyo looked up.

''Just where are we anyway?'' Goku asked as he blinked.

Sanzo looked outside. He scowled as he looked around. It didn't look like they were anywhere but some sort of forestland. There were trees, other plants and the ground was muddy and rocky. He looked up as the driver wasn't moving or planning on driving on. He sat behind the wheel, nervously glancing to the door.

After a few moments, the students looked up as the bus door opened. Komyo, who was sitting in the front seat was sitting down. He wasn't smiling nor frowning, but he looked to the door as it did open. They all saw a woman with curly brown hair and silver rimmed glasses. She was wearing a teacher's uniform and everyone recognized her right away.

''That's the freshmen science teacher, Huang-sensei...'' one of the girls at the back whispered to her friend.

''What is she doing here?''

Huang looked at them as she cleared her throat and spoke sternly. ''We've arrived at the location. If you students will participate, then there'll be no reason for hostilities. No questions asked, when you wake up, just follow everything we tell you.''

''Wake up?'' Goku asked as he looked up. ''What does she mean?''

Sanzo scowled again as he looked ahead, Hakkai was waiting for the next word, Gojyo was frowning a bit, as he was sensing something off as well.

Just then, all the windows opened and small black bombs were thrown in. As soon as they hit the ground, yellowing mist arose out of them and spread across the bus. Everyone started to scream and run for the door, but was blocked as a few men, in what seemed to be military uniforms blocked any student from getting out.

Gojyo was thrown a back as he landed on one of the seats and he looked up.

''The hell? –'' his eyes widened as he started to choke and gasp for air. Hakkai looked up worriedly and got up as he began to approach the red head.

''Gojyo! Gojyo!'' he called, he gasped as Gojyo choked for one last time before, falling back, unconscious.

Goku fell to the ground, but Sanzo caught him and pulled him aside before he could get stomped over by the avid crowd of students trying to push through the door. As he did, he ignored his present, the small white box falling to the floor. He looked at Goku who was unconscious already. With that, he covered his nose and his mouth – he looked up and saw half the students of the classroom already passed out on the floor. He looked up as he and Hakkai were the only ones left.

''Sanzo! Don't inhale any of the mist!'' Hakkai called through his covered mouth. Sanzo nodded and started to get up as he set Goku aside, he reached out his other free hand – trying to grab Hakkai back who was trying to carry Gojyo towards them.

His eyes widened as suddenly one of the men in a gas mask suddenly came up. He was holding a small wooden club and was clearly going for Hakkai, who looked up and readied himself to move out of the way and take Gojyo with him. But Sanzo pushed through, moving him out of the way.

''Hakkai!''

The club had hit the side of Sanzo's head, he cried out in pain and coughed out blood as he fell to the ground. He felt the warm, liquid flow down from where he was hurt. He was bleeding, he saw from the corner of his eye. He winced as his vision started to double, he struggled to get up – but the pain racked right through every part of his body.

''Sanzo!'' he heard Hakkai's voice call for him, he glanced up. ''Sanzo! Please hold on!''

His eyes widened as he saw Huang, now wearing a gas mask, still standing where she was earlier. She was holding what seemed to be a pistol. With that, he pushed himself upwards, but the gas was already getting to him. Hakkai was still covering his mouth and his nose, he had been able to kick Sanzo's offender down and now was heading to save all his friends.

But she fired... and a small dart came out. It hit the side of his neck, his emerald eyes widened as he stumbled back and slowly – staring at the woman, he fell to the ground.

Sanzo watched him, the body hit the floor of the bus – his eyes were now closed. His own eyelids were starting to feel heavier and heavier by the moment. He heard footsteps heading towards them, but he no longer had the strength to look up or fight back. His eyes gave one final scan as she was walking closer and closer, he saw his present a few steps away from him, on the ground – he could no longer reach out to it as he was weak. He heard her voice as his eyes finally closed.

''Area one is clear... We won't have any more trouble.''

To Be Continued...

That was only the introduction... the whole story follows.


	2. THE GROUND ZERO PROJECT

Chapter One: GROUND ZERO PROJECT

Author's Note: This is where we know the real deal. Standard disclaimers still apply. Standard pairings, as obvious from the prologue. The concept again, is based on the movie by Kinji Fukasaku. Now, I didn't miss anything? Let's go on then!

He finally woke up, wincing slightly as he did. His eyes slowly fluttered open as the pain from earlier was still there. He felt his hands move, the floor he was lying down on was cemented. Smooth and made out of fine marble, there was an explosion of dark color when he opened his eyes. The vision immediately began to change. In front of him was a gray wall and a blackboard. He saw the shadows of the ceiling fan moving right above him. The sooner it cleared, the more he saw it. By each side of the front, there were two men, same from the ones he saw earlier. Holding their guns in position.

He could tell that the whole class was beginning to wake up as well. He heard moans and soft whispering asking where they were. He winced and slowly sat up, seeing others doing the same as he did. He touched the side of his head where he was hit, and he cloth bandages. Though there was some dried blood by the side of his cheek, the injury itself was cleaned and covered. He looked around him and saw that there was nothing much in the dark colored room except the gray walls, two green colored lockers by the side of each room, a blackboard up front and a table.

''Sanzo?'' a voice called.

He looked to his left and saw that Gojyo had regained consciousness. He paused to look around him and then he looked back at the blonde.

''Where the hell are we?'' he asked.

''How the hell should I know?'' Sanzo returned as he shook his head.

''Damn, my head... Feel like I've been trampled on by elephants or something.'' Gojyo said as he sighed and winced. He looked up and saw Sanzo's own injury. ''What? – They did that? –''

''Who else would've done it?''

''Yeah. They bandaged it, too.'' Gojyo said as he looked up. ''Well, at least we know they don't want us dead.''

''Hm.'' Sanzo said as he looked at him. ''Don't be so sure about that.''

Hakkai and Goku opened their eyes at the same time. Hakkai got up and Goku did as well, rubbing his head.

''Wh-What happened?'' the boy asked as he looked around. ''Where are we?''

Hakkai immediately looked at all of them. ''Is everyone alright?'' he saw Sanzo and was about to say something when he noticed the cloth bandage around his head.

''Eh?—'' he asked as he blinked. ''They bandaged it up?''

''I know. It's strange...''

''There's nothing strange about it.'' Komyo suddenly said as he himself got up from the floor. ''They meant to do that. They don't want you dead, after all...''

''Sensei...'' Sanzo trailed off. ''What's going on here, We don't understand...''

Komyo looked at him, again, he wasn't smiling. But he looked rather sad, almost worried.

''Sanzo... I'm very sorry, I should have warned you...''

Before he could finish, the doors opened. The students fell quiet, and they looked up – some of them were still whispering, but they tried to make sure it was as soft as possible. Again, footsteps were heard. Stepped up in front of the class was a man around his late thirties or so it seemed. He had brown hair up to the end of his neck, and a beard, which had of the same color. He looked at them, almost sternly and yet somehow, it had a very sinister air to it. The students moved back as they saw him.

''So, you're the chosen class, are you?'' he said, looking at the fifty students in the room – staring at him with frightened and confused eyes and glances. He snickered and shook his head. ''You look like a bunch of worthless shit bags alright, you should do.''

''The hell is going on here?!'' one of the students asked. ''Where the hell are we and who the hell are you?!''

''Who the fuck are you callin' shit bags, asshole?!'' another one joined in.

One of the men by the side of the room started to fire his machine gun, continuously as it pointed north. The students screamed and started to run for cover. Goku shielded his head and Sanzo shut his eyes tightly as he moved back. Hakkai and Gojyo did the same, moving their bodies a little low.

''I'm the one who does the talking here, kid.'' He said again as he grinned maliciously. ''If you have anything else to say, you can save it.''

The whole room fell quiet as he then got up and walked over to the black board. Picking up a piece of chalk, he started to write the words in big bold letters for the whole class to see.

GROUND ZERO PROJECT.

He put down the chalk and faced the class.

''I'm known around here as Li Touten.'' He introduced in a clear voice. ''From now on, here are the rules. I'm in charge here, anyone else who has a problem with that will be shot right where he deserves to be shot.'' He paused before he continued. ''Next rule is, from now on you don't have anymore friends in this class. You have possible moving targets.''

''What are you talking about?!'' Goku asked as he frowned. ''Why would you ask us to do that?!''

''Last rule.'' He said, ignoring Goku. ''You do not trust anyone anymore. Anyone, no matter who they are, they're your enemies.'' He nodded and looked at them. ''Is that understood.''

''Hey! No it isn't! Not until we know just what the fuck is going on here!'' Gojyo said, unable to keep himself restrained.

The man was about to shoot at him, when Li-Touten raised his hand to stop him. ''I was getting there anyway...'' he grinned and looked at Gojyo, and then again at the rest of the class. ''The crime rate in Japan, from the recent years has increased to over two hundred thousand. And these crimes include, murder, robbery, rape, destruction of property and the like.'' He walked over to the board as he picked up the piece of chalk and underlined the words he had written earlier.

''These crimes were usually caused by people with the age range of fifteen to seventeen.'' He looked ahead. ''People your age.'' He said as he walked closer to the crowd. ''The government came up with something known as the Ground Zero project.''

''This is where people from your age, with your social status are picked and taken to this island. Usually, we chose from schools with popular infamous reputations...'' he pointed to a folder, which was handed to him. ''Wakayama High School seemed to be on the top of the list... Random students here have been suspects for the crimes I had mentioned earlier.'' He paused and laughed shortly. ''Did you know that last year's batch was also picked from here?''

Sanzo's eyes widened slightly as he remembered what he had read once from a headline. Wakayama High mystery massacre, when only one female student made it alive and forty-nine ended up dead. No one knew exactly where or how the massacre happened – but when it did, everyone was alarmed and the number of students entering of Wakayama decreased for a while, until everyone forgot about it.

It started to formulate in his mind. A massacre and fifty students in an island... He looked at Li Touten and scowled.

''Yes, of course some of you do.'' He said glancing at Sanzo before he turned back to the table. ''Anyway, that's why you're here...'' he said.

''Since you've been nothing but a burden to this country. If not to life in the universe itself. You've been chosen for the Ground Zero project. Instruction – each of you are given a bag of necessities. In there, you'll find food, water, medicine and bandages, a notepad and a pen to write down reminders and of course the most important thing...'' he paused. ''A weapon...''

Everyone started to whisper loudly and some of them even began to panic.

''A weapon so you can save your sorry asses when your classmate tries to kill you.'' Li Touten continued. ''That's the only instruction here. You're here to kill each other... and only one of you will be getting out of this Island and getting back home.''

There was an uproar, a few girls at the back started to cry and hold onto each other as some of the boys stood up at the same time and started yelling in protest at the top of their lungs. Only a few students tried to stop them, afraid of what force the military men might bring in because of their rebelling behavior. Komyo remained quiet as he looked at the four, who were the only ones to be calm, despite the outrage that they felt.

''But that's not fair!'' Goku said again as he looked up. ''We didn't do anything wrong!''

''Yes you did, student number 00133104, Son Goku.'' Li Touten paced around, without even looking at Goku. ''The fact that you infest this country proves that you deserve to die like a bunch of dogs. When you die here, no one will ever find you. No one will miss you. Your bodies will rot like the useless piece of chewed meat that they are.''

''You'd better watch what you're saying or I'm gonna be pounding you in a minute.'' Gojyo said as he clenched his fists, not even threatened by the guns aimed at him as he said those words.

''I had no idea this was how the government cleaned up their mess.'' Hakkai said coldly as he looked up at Li Touten.

With those words, again – the boys started protesting at the back. Waving their fists angrily and holding them up as if to threaten Li Touten. The man only looked calm as his brows met, he turned to the men and nodded.

Bullets soon flew from their guns as they aimed it at the group of three boys at the back. The girls screamed and ran for cover, and some covered their eyes. Blood splattered across the floor and the wall, bullets were on the ground. And the bodies of three once living teenagers, fell to their own pool of crimson. Their eyes wide open, the expression on their faces showed that it was too sudden and quick to have become painful for them.

Kimura Hasengawa, Student Number 00223306 – Dead

Onasaka Shibuya, Student Number 00234908 – Dead

Sanada Kaijin, Student Number 003453007 – Dead

FOURTY SEVEN MORE TO GO...

The whole room fell quiet as the shooting stopped, the men returned to their stoic stature as they stood there. Now, Li Touten looked seriously angry.

''That's what punk-ass bastards like you get if you start to talk back...'' He said. His eyes were flaring as he started at each student directly, making them back away as he did. ''Remember, around here I'm GOD. And my word is as good as GOD'S word. If any of you have a problem with that, then you can kiss pathetic wastes of lives goodbye...''

''Hm.'' Sanzo suddenly spat out in a low, but clear enough voice for him to hear. ''Don't make me laugh.''

Li Touten looked up and looked at him.

''Student Number, 00122104, Genjo Sanzo... You have something to say?''

Hakkai looked at Sanzo, almost worriedly. But he knew once that Sanzo wanted to say something that he thought there was absolutely no stopping him. He tried to grasp on his shoulder, But to his surprise, his hand was shrugged off. Komyo looked at his student thoughtfully, even giving a slight grin.

''You bet as hell I do.'' He said, now scowling towards the general's way. ''You self-righteous asshole...''

Everyone started to whisper as one of the girls at the back called.

''Dame yo, Genjo-kun! They'll kill you!''

''Just keep quiet! They'll –''

''If you ask me, if we're going to do this, you should get killed along with us.'' Sanzo continued despite their warnings. ''You go around calling us the trash of the generation, you're just as flithy as we are, you and your government. Getting rid of us after we've got no use for you, Getting rid of those who don't believe in you, those who think differently. Then you act like you're the heroes!'' he looked at Li Touten who was now glaring angrily at him. ''You'd feel better if we acted like your dead government drones. ''

He let out a bitter, sardonic laugh before looking straight into the general's brown eyes.

''If this is how ''god'' or whatever kind of fucking government should rule. Then I'd rather die here and rot like the useless piece of chewed meat that I should than go back home and face that kind of justice! It'd make me sick!''

Guns were suddenly aimed at him. He kept his glare cold, ignore the clicking sounds from the guns that he heard.

Hakkai was getting worried for him, they wouldn't hesistate to shoot him down. Goku was furious as he clenched his fists, Gojyo was the same.

'''Student number, 00122104, Genjo Sanzo.'' Li Touten repeated. ''You'll be leaving this game a little early.'' The guns kept their aim steady at him. ''Shame, I thought a student like you, who's seen so much death in his life would've proved to be promising...'' his laugh was malicious. ''For your disobedience and radical idea against the government...''

''I'll consider it a gift.'' Sanzo spat out again. ''I'd be happy to be actually dead. Then someone who's alive and yet might as well be...''

''DAME DA! – '' Goku called and was about to jump in the way.

''Goku! Don't!'' Hakkai called his eyes wide in fear.

The gunshots then resounded through, there was crying and screaming heard throughout the room. A pool of blood started to flow through, on the ground.

Sanzo, who had his eyes shut tightly – slowly opened them. He was expecting to feel pain, pain so agonizing that he would wish that he would be dead. But that's what he felt like from the beginning, wasn't it? Ever since those two years ago, there were times that he wished this is what he wanted. He wanted to smile, he wanted to laugh. But would have the strength to do it? He had been shot! He was going to die! And everyone around him – would forget about him. He would never had existed...

But as he opened his eyes – he felt that his clothes were dry and no blood was on him. There was no pain, except for this sickening feeling in his stomach that something had gone horribly wrong.

Everyone in the room fell quiet. And he heard Hakkai call.

''Komyo-sensei!''

His hands started to shake, he gasped and looked ahead of him. His eyes widened as he saw Komyo-sensei, standing in front of him as he had blocked all the bullets. His body was tattered with all the bullets that had gone through him and had hit him. He coughed out blood, as he stumbled – but he forced himself to stand, still blocking his student's way in case anyone else decided to fire.

''Komyo! Step back now! We're punishing this student accordingly.'' Li Touten said.

''Sensei!'' Sanzo called. ''Sensei! Get out of the way!''

Komyo gave a painful smile as he stumbled and looked at Li Touten.

''Then you'll have to punish me as well...'' he said as he winced. ''For the same radical action that he stands for...''

With that, Li Touten grinned.

''Fine.''

More bullets came flying, again the room was filled with pleas and screams. More blood rained down upon the floor as then one of the men took out a throwing knife and threw it towards the teacher who stood in the way. It plunged right in the middle of his chest, and finally he fell down.

There was the stain of blood across Sanzo's cheek, as with his wide, horrified violet eyes looked upon his bleeding, dying mentor's face.

''Sensei...'' Sanzo trailed off, as he touched Komyo's cheek. Tears were beginning to form by the corners of his eyes, as he grit his teeth and clenched his left fist. Keeping his glance at him.

''Live...'' were the only words that he was able to whisper. His eyes then closed, his breathing came to a halt as his head tilted sideways.

Gojyo watched bitterly and looked away, Goku had tears falling from his eyes and Hakkai watched, horrified, as Komyo-sensei now lay lifeless on the ground.

Sanzo looked at Komyo, and then at his hands which were smeared with his blood. The tears now trailed down his cheek, mixing in with the blood that smeared across it.

''I couldn't protect him...'' he whispered.

Komyo-sensei, Faculty member number 00122504 – DEAD

TSUZUKU


	3. Running For Your Life

A Time To Kill

Chapter Three: Running for your life

Disclaimers: Ugh. Again! I swear I do not own Gensoumaden Saiyuki. And I still praise Kazuya Minekura-sensei with all my being.

Author's Note: Waaah! It's been such a long time since I updated! I've been receiving an update request from a certain reader of this fic. And I really, really apologize for taking such a long time to update. (Especially to you, dear reader) I hadn't had any time until now and I'm still busy during the holidays. Anyway, This chapter maybe more or less not so good. But, here's hoping it is anyway. I'm a little rusty at this fic writing thing.

Anyway… where was I?

Sanzo watched with wide eyes as Komyo-sensei's blood trickled from all over his body. He was hardly recognizable now if it weren't for the face. His expression showed no regrets, he looked very serene and almost as if he had fallen into deep slumber. In fact, if you had looked closely, you'd see that it was almost like he was smiling. Though it wasn't the same smile that he knew.

He died before he could really smile.

The smell of burned and used bullets filled his nostrils and the vision of his dead teacher was starting to become blurry. The side of his eyes felt hot, as if they were going to bulge out any moment now. There was something streaming down from his eyes – he lifted a shaky hand to brush against his cheek. It was wet, were they tears? Yes. He was crying and the tears wouldn't stop coming – he looked up at the sinister general that stood in front of the men who shot Komyo-sensei down.

His blonde eyebrows met, sneering as he suddenly spat out roughly.

''_Kisama! –_'' Hakkai pulled him back by the wrist before he could do anything. Goku stared at Komyo's body, still in disbelief. Gojyo glanced at Sanzo, wanting to help Hakkai in case something happened. Of course, he glared at Li Touten and his men from time to time.

''Student 00122104, Genjo Sanzo. Let what happened to Komyo-sensei be a lesson to you.'' Li Touten said sharply. ''If you treat me like shit, I treat you ten times worse…'' he stepped forward, his dark eyes looking straight into Sanzo's deep and angry violet ones.

''Hakkai…'' Sanzo whispered hoarsely. ''Let go of me..''

''Sanzo, please…'' Hakkai cut him off as he shook his head and looked at him rather sternly. ''Don't do this. This is reckless…''

''He killed him… That bastard –-''

''Sanzo!'' Hakkai pulled on his wrist harder. ''Calm down.'' He looked the blonde straight into his eyes as he then glanced over to Komyo once again. ''Do you want to waste what sensei did for you?''

Sanzo's eyes widened as he froze, taking deep breaths – he remained quiet. The streaks of tears still on his cheeks as he looked down for a moment, hiding his gaze from Hakkai. The brunette looked at him, calmly.

**_The fact that you're alive… Is enough reason, don't you think? _**

_You died… So I could live… _

_I couldn't protect you… _

_No… I am not… _

_Am Not… _

''Teme! You can't get away with this!'' Goku called as he frowned and looked up.

Li Touten ignored his threats and proceeded to bark his instructions.

''The game begins as soon as you step out here with your necessity bag.'' He said as he looked around the room. ''Be aware that once you get out there, it's every man for himself and no one should hesitate to kill anyone anymore.'' He looked at them.

''You no longer have any friends. You cannot trust anyone anymore.'' He picked up one bag. ''Let's not waste anymore time.'' He looked over to the list on his table as he picked it up and cleared his throat. ''Let's start with the attendance call.''

''Student 0090923, Amaya Endou!'' he called towards a student shivering in fear by the corner.

He ran towards the door and his bag was roughly tossed towards him. He caught it, stumbling back a bit – looking at his fellow classmates; he paused and took a deep breath before running outside.

Gojyo looked back at Hakkai.

''What the hell do we do?'' he whispered in a low tone.

''We don't have much of a choice, Gojyo.'' Hakkai said with a sigh as he looked up, rather worriedly. ''We just have to make sure that we find a way out of this thing…''

Goku blinked. ''But – he said only one of us could leave the Island…'' he looked up at his three other companions. ''What happens if some of us are still left by then?''

Li Touten, who seemed to have heard Goku's question grinned crookedly. ''You have three days to finish everyone off. And if more of you are still left by then, then I off you all.''

Goku looked at the three again, Hakkai looked quite stern and irritated as well, Gojyo looked at them and at Li Touten.

''I ain't dying here…'' Gojyo said through his breath as he looked at them.

''Don't think I am!'' Goku chimed in with a nod.

Sanzo didn't say anything, he only scowled. Hakkai sighed and nodded as he looked at the students around them.

''Of course… I think the other students will have a different say on that.

Sanzo stepped outside, carrying his bag of necessities, looking around as he did. Anyone could leap at him and kill him in an instant. To him, the game started when he found out just what the hell was going on. He didn't know what weapon he had, he hadn't checked yet. Because as soon as he was given his bag, he was shoved out of the place. They weren't about to be treated or pampered around here.

The wind was cold, it hurt against his skin when he moved. He winced a bit but he kept moving as he saw a which was big enough for him to stay under. Of course, he knew that someone could very well be waiting for him to get under there so he could be killed. He decided that it would be good to check what his weapons were just in case. Opening his bag, he reached a hand in only to feel a cold kind of metal. He raised an eyebrow as he slowly pulled out the heavy object.

He saw a Smith and Wesson revolver. He peeked in the small hole and saw the silver bullets that were meant for reloading the gun. There was only a limited supply of them, so he had to use them wisely. He checked and saw that the gun had bullets. He started to walk off and wait for the others to be called.

Just then, he heard footsteps right behind him. He froze and gripped the gun's handle, he turned around and aimed it right on someone's forehead.

Of course, when he did a double-take. It was Hakkai, holding his bag and looking at him with wide emerald green eyes.

''S-Sanzo… it's me.''

The blonde drew his gun back immediately and stepped back. ''Suman na…'' he said softly, rather regretfully as he kept the gun by his side, still holding it.

''It looks like you're rather tense…'' Hakkai said as he sighed.

''Aren't you?'' Sanzo started to search his pockets for his cigarettes as he remembered he had them with him. He looked at Hakkai.

''Gojyo to Goku wa doushita?'' he asked, rather calmly this time around.

''They haven't been called yet. But they promise to look for us as soon as they do.'' Hakkai answered immediately.

''Good. They better NOT slow us down either.'' Sanzo scowled as he finally found a stick and lighted it up.

There were a few moments of silence between them as the cold wind passed by again. Hakkai looked up and took a deep breath. He glanced at Sanzo as he watched the blonde, smoking and looking so far away. His eyes softened a bit as he knew what he was thinking about. Komyo-sensei was a very important person to him as he was the only one he really respected and loved. And now that he was gone, killed in front of his eyes. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for him, right now.

But he knew what it felt like – to lose someone he loved so much.

His hand started to shake a bit, but he shook his head and took a deep breath.

''I'm sorry…'' he whispered silently.

''What?'' Sanzo looked up, he looked quite perplexed. ''Sorry for what?''

''Komyo-sensei…'' Hakkai said again. ''I know how much –''

''He's dead…'' Sanzo cut him short. ''There's – There's nothing I can do about it anymore…''

''Sou…'' Hakkai inched a little closer towards him. ''But of course, it doesn't stop it from hurting now does it?''

Again, there was silence. Sanzo looked a little thrown back by the comment, Hakkai noticed this and nodded immediately, bowing slightly.

''Gomen nasai…'' he said. ''I shouldn't press for answers…''

''You're right… you shouldn't…'' he said.

Hakkai decided it would be best if he remained quiet.

''But… you're right…'' Sanzo said again.

Hakkai looked at him again and sighed. ''Eh… I suppose I am…''

Sanzo looked up, getting a little impatient and trying to push aside the feelings that he had as of the moment. He looked at Hakkai and nodded.

''It doesn't matter now… we just have to keep going…''

''Eh. Sou desu ne.''

Just then, they heard running footsteps coming towards them. Sanzo immediately gripped his gun and readied himself to aim it. Hakkai opened his bag to find a sharp bladed dagger, pulling it out he readied it and looked ahead.

''Hakkai…'' Sanzo called.

''Don't worry. I know…'' Hakkai assured him as they both remained quiet.

A young girl came towards them, crying as she held her bag. She looked up at them as tears spilled down her cheeks, she fell on her knees and started crying hysterically.

''Yuiko-chan!'' Hakkai said as he recognized the girl. ''What's happening? –''

''Hidoi yo, Cho-kun…'' she said looking up as she then slowly started to close her eyes. ''What am I supposed to do now?''

Before any of them could approach her, she suddenly fell on the ground. Hakkai's eyes widened to see that there were arrows plunged deeply into her back. And a lot of blood started to pour out from her wounds.

''Yuiko-chan…''

Student Number 00675430, Azure Yuiko, DEAD

FOURTY SIX MORE TO GO.

More arrows suddenly came towards them, there was a loud screaming, hysterical voice that sounded as if he were laughing and crying at the same time. Hakkai knocked a few arrows out of the way with his dagger, Sanzo aimed his gun and pulled the trigger twice.

There was a loud thud.

They paused and took a step forward, no sounds were heard yet. Sanzo looked around, keeping his gun close, his finger already on the trigger. Hakkai gripped on the dagger.

Just then, more arrows came flying again, a young man in their uniform came out holding a crossbow. His legs were wounded and bleeding from the gunshots that had hit him. Though he still held the crossbow and kept aiming the arrows.

Sanzo pulled Hakkai towards the tree, running towards it as fast as they could. Staying behind it, Sanzo peered out and started shooting some arrows out of balance. He then started to aim for his head.

''Kurota-san!'' Hakkai called to his now half insane classmate.

''Don't come near me!'' Kurota said as he screamed, tears falling from his eyes. ''I'll kill you!'' the arrows kept flying towards them. ''I'll kill you!''

Sanzo remained quiet as he aimed his gun.

_It's not so hard… _

_Just aim and pull the trigger… _

_Just like years ago… _

Gojyo slung his bag over his shoulder and looked up as Goku trailed along behind him. He frowned and called loudly in his usual voice.

''Come on, baka saru! Hurry up a bit!'' he looked ahead.

''Wait for me!'' Goku caught up to him immediately and looked up.

''We better get there soon of that corrupt bastard will be all up in our business again.'' Gojyo opened his bag only to find one small ax in it, he sighed and shrugged as he knew that it was good enough.

''What weapon did you get, Goku?'' he asked.

''I hadn't checked yet.'' Goku answered with a shrug. ''Let's just see when we get to where Sanzo and Hakkai are.'' He looked at the redhead. ''Do you think something's happened to them by now?''

''What? Those guys? No way!'' Gojyo said as he shook his head. ''Let's see anyone try to get past any of those two.'' He looked ahead and sighed. ''They'll be fine. They can handle themselves.''

''Sou da na…'' Goku looked down a bit. ''I just feel sorry for Komyo-sensei, he was so nice to us, too.'' He said.

''Ah, I know…'' Gojyo sounded a little remorse as he nodded. ''Damn. We have to get that fucker for doing this, playing around with us and killing people who don't have anything to do with his crap.''

''I'm worried about Sanzo, too.'' Goku said again thoughtfully. ''Komyo-sensei was close to him… Did you see the way he was earlier?''

''We can't blame him, Goku…'' Gojyo trailed off as he looked at Goku. ''You'd be upset too if it were Sanzo, right?''

''Atarimai da!'' the young boy answered without even blinking. ''If anyone would try and hurt Sanzo, I'd never forgive him!''

Gojyo chuckled a bit and looked ahead. ''Yeah, well… not if he hurts them first, you mean…''

The redhead looked at Goku who was looking down, obviously still worried about his kaimeshii. ''Look.'' He said. ''Sanzo isn't about to die just like that. Especially not here.'' He smirked a bit. ''None of us will, you got that? You'd better not die too – or I'll kick you senseless. ''

''I told you, I wouldn't!'' Goku protested.

''Well, good…'' Gojyo sighed as he looked up. ''Well, everything seems to be in order for you, let's –''

Suddenly there were gunshots that were aimed towards them, Gojyo pulled Goku down to the ground as the sounds of a machine gun were heard, bullets were continuously raining down on them. They both looked up as they heard running footsteps, though no one was found anywhere.

''It won't stop!'' Gojyo said as he ducked, a bullet missed him by an inch.

''What do we do now?!'' Goku asked as he looked at Gojyo.

Gojyo paused for a moment, seeing that he knew there was a back exit here somewhere. He knew that Sanzo and Hakkai were in a different direction, but they didn't have a choice now. If they moved to the direction where the gunshots were coming from – they'd be swiss cheese in no time.

''Oi, saru!'' Gojyo called as he started to crawl, using his arms to support him. ''Start crawling or else we're gonna end up dead!''

Goku didn't protest, he started to follow Gojyo to the other direction, which was the way that would lead them to the back exit.

TSUZUKU

Author's Notes: Whoah! That was a rush! I think I will be able to continue this sooner or later. Hopefully, anyway reviews? Comments? Please do.


	4. The Song Of Two Bullets

**Chapter Four **

**The Song Of Two Bullets**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Gensoumaden Saiyuki is not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda. You get it. Kazuya Minekura own these batch of absolutely edible young men and I'm just playing around with them in my spare time.

**Author's Note: **Here we go again… Standard pairings. 38 (Sanzo-Hakkai) and possibly 59 (Gojyo-Goku) –hangs head in shame- I gave into the power. I could not stop it. I could not help it. The idea was just so cute! I have to thank a certain authoress for this. Probably this is the shortest chapter I'll work on for this.

* * *

Gojyo grumbled and muttered under his breath as he finally crawled up to the back exit. He took deep breaths and winced a bit, lowering his head as the gunshots did not stop, the bullet shells were falling as he could hear the clinking of the golden metal against the marble floors not from a far. Whoever it was that was shooting at them was following them, wanting to make sure they died before they could even get out to start the game. He opened his eyes and looked beside him as Goku immediately caught up. Both of them shut their eyes as more bullets came and they seemed stronger and the gunshots seemed louder this time around. Gojyo knew what that meant, their opponent who still remained unknown to them was using a bigger gun.

He looked at Goku and groaned in frustration as he started to push the door open. ''Well, it's about time you caught up.'' He shook his head.

''I was trying to hurry, okay!'' Goku called back as he watched Gojyo pushing the door open. ''What's taking you so long?''

''I don't know what the hell this door is made out of but –'' He shielded his head as bigger bullets slammed against the door making a hole right through it. Goku's jaw dropped in awe, as he noted the size of holes that the bullets made.

''Oh, to hell with it!'' Gojyo cried out loudly as he was able to push the door fully open with half of his strength. He winced as he heard his arms crack, from the weight and the force of the door and his action of pushing it forward. He immediately got up and Goku followed him, both of them running, their bags on the shoulders, ignoring the weight as they ran faster to where they knew Sanzo and Hakkai were both waiting for them.

''Gojyo!'' Goku called as he ran faster. He looked at the redhead who was looking ahead, taking deep breaths as he ran.

''What?'' Gojyo asked as he glanced at Goku momentarily.

''Your arms! – '' Goku didn't finish as he ducked a bullet which went right through a tree trunk, blowing a huge hole right in the middle of it.

''I'm fine, you idiot monkey!'' Gojyo called. ''Watch it!''

''Where are those two!'' Goku said loudly as they looked around yet again.

''You got me! They said they'd be around here somewhere!''

Goku gasped as his eyes widened. His expression was a bit frantic for a moment as he tried to regain himself but found it a little difficult. He knew that something like this, a person disappearing was not exactly a good thing. The terrible scenarios started to enter his mind, though it was quite unusual for it to happen to him. But he was really and sincerely worried about Sanzo and Hakkai. Though he knew that those two would not have died so easily as they all promised each other in one way or another in the room where they were all oriented by Li-Touten. He couldn't help but wonder.

His thoughts were disturbed as he saw the bullet going right through his bag, ripping the cloth apart. A few things fell like the paper and pen, but most of them were saved. Goku looked up to see another bullet headed right for Gojyo's back. His golden eyes widened as he dug his hand right through the hole of his bag and drew out what seemed to be a moderately short thick bo-like stick. As soon as he pressed on it tightly, it extended into a full-length wooden-bamboo sword with a spear at the very end.

Though Goku was surprised at what his weapon could do. He had no time to react on it, he immediately jumped right behind Gojyo and swatted the bullet away. Though the bullet seemed to be powerful, it was not enough to break the bo into half.

''Goku! – Careful!'' Gojyo called as the two of them made a left turn.

Finally, the redhead stopped and pulled Goku by the hand. Both of them hiding behind a tree with a thick trunk, enough to hide them both from sight. It was then that he opened his bag and pulled out the small ax, gripping it tightly and ready just in case. Goku frowned as he held his bo and kept quiet, both of them catching their breaths.

Gojyo noticed that the gunshots stopped. There was no sound for a few moments; the wind blew, making the trees sway. The leaves rustled against each other as they stayed on the branches. The smell of the damp earth, now mixed in with the metallic smell of blood. The skies were simply dark, mixtures of blue, black, violet and gray all melding together, although this made it harder to see.

Which wasn't good if you were running from people who were trying to kill you.

Just then, feet stepping over twigs and broken branches which were scattered around the ground. The sounds of the gun being loaded again followed, Gojyo put a hand over Goku's mouth as he tried to talk. He leaned out a bit, his left eye getting a got glimpse of who had been chasing them with mad gunfire.

He was a young man with black hair, with the messy white streaks. He was dressed in a different kind of uniform. He wasn't from Wakayama that was for sure. It had a green overcoat, green pants and a black undershirt. He seemed deathly pale from what Gojyo could see, his hands holding the gun as he had his back turned and he looked around.

The young man turned to his direction, Gojyo hid fully again and waited a few minutes. He still had his hand over Goku's mouth, the boy was blinking at him, giving him a look that asked what was going on. Gojyo shook his head as he waited for a few more moments, slowly and carefully – he gripped his ax and peered out slightly yet again. He saw that the young man was looking sideways. His eyes were blank shades of gray, Gojyo's own eyes widened a bit as he realized the truth.

The young man was blind.

Gojyo removed his hand from Goku's mouth and took his hand, they quietly made their way to the left, making themselves hidden through the shade of the trees. He knew that if that guy ever saw them, he wouldn't give them another chance. Goku blinked and looked at Gojyo.

''Where are we going? '' he whispered.

''We're going to find Sanzo and Hakkai, that's what.'' Gojyo answered, a little more quietly. ''But don't make too much noise. That bastard's gonna pump our guts full of lead if he sees us.''

''I don't think he's from our school anyway.'' Goku said frowning a bit. ''Who was that guy anyway?''

''I don't know. He just suddenly showed up.'' Gojyo said as he lead Goku through the patches and leaves. ''But what would another guy from another school be doing here, anyway?''

Goku paused as he followed Gojyo, looking around himself, he then spoke.

''Maybe they put him here… To make the job easier or something.''

''That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard.'' Though the truth was, he knew that Goku might've had a point to say the least. Maybe it was part of Li-Touten's sick tricks. After all, if he was so devoted to his government as to cleaning Japan off its scum. He would need a whole lot more people to make it happen faster. The students would hesitate at some point. Maybe the plan was to get someone who wouldn't even flinch.

''Well, what do you think it is?'' Goku said softly, a bit irritated.

''If I knew we wouldn't have this problem.'' Gojyo said as he shook his head. ''We'll find out somehow I guess.''

Gojyo pushed one of the bushes back and let Goku go through first before he followed, Only the crickets were heard and the tall trees had cover the moonlight that would've usually lit down on them. He took a deep breath and looked behind them, then he sighed and stood still for a moment, starting to feel for the cigarettes in his pockets as he knew he left it there somewhere.

''_Taku_.'' He sighed as he lit a stick up, putting it between his lips. ''All this trouble… This is one hell of a field trip.''

Goku sighed and then closed his eyes, looking a bit distressed. ''I just realized I hadn't eaten anything yet all day…'' his stomach made a soft grumbling sound.

''Well. You were too busy getting shot at.'' Gojyo said as he shook his head. ''We couldn't stop for something to eat.''

''Yeah. But now I'm so hungry, I don't think I can run…''

''Look through your bag, there's got to be something there.'' Gojyo said as he blew out another smoke.

Goku looked and saw that his bag was a few steps away from him where he had plopped it down when they had finally stopped running. He stood up, took a step forward and started to reach out for it.

Just then, the ground underneath him began to shake a bit, it suddenly broke apart – leaving nothing but a pit, a hole with the dark insides which god knows what things inside were. Goku let out a short yell as he fell to the ground soundly and hard. Gojyo's eyes widened as he immediately rushed to where the pit was, standing – he peered inside.

''Goku? What the HELL happened to you?'' he asked in half-irritation and in half-concern.

Goku was on safe ground, which relieved him a whole lot. The pit didn't seem too deep at all, it was nothing Goku couldn't jump out from without difficulty. Gojyo squinted as he saw Goku blinking and looking up.

''Are you alright?'' Gojyo asked.

''Yeah… I think so…'' Goku tried to get up. But his eyes immediately widened as a pang of pain immediately surged up from what seemed to be from his leg straight up to his spine. He winced and let out a cry as he landed right back where he was sitting. His hands firmly and gently grabbed his leg as he pressed on it lightly. His eyes were shut tightly as he took deep breaths, letting the pain settle in.

''Oi! Goku!'' Gojyo called again, with more concern this time around.

''I landed on my leg and now I can't move it!'' Goku answered.

''What the! – '' Gojyo trailed off as he moved forward. ''Okay, hang on – I'll –''

Before he could continue, there was a loud gunshot that was heard from inside the pit where Goku was in. Gojyo's eyes widened as he immediately called.

''Goku!''

There was no answer.

From down the pit, Goku was frozen. His golden eyes were wide as he opened and moved his mouth to answer Gojyo. But only a slight sound managed to escape his lips as he felt a cold, hard, metallic edge of a gun aimed at the back of his head. He gasped softly and glanced behind him. And from there, he could see blue-violet eyes glancing back at him. They looked pretty intense at that moment, determined to keep his guard and kill him if he tried anything.

''Don't move.'' A low, young and yet hoarse voice said.

* * *

The sounds of gunshots were heard echoing from a far. Birds fluttered away in their packs, black and white feathers raining down as they flew in a panicked hurry, scared off by the sounds. There were a few moments of silence that followed. The clouds gathered up in the dark midnight-blue skies, making it even darker as their shades of gray blended in. It was only then that the crickets started chirping, after a few more moments.

The ground was soon soaked; their color became that of a darker brown. The metallic smell of blood. It was being carried around by the strong gusts of wind, the grass-covered parts, which were only a few, was now smeared with the color of dark red.

Sanzo stood there, the gun still aimed and smoke arising from the edge of the barrel. His expression remained calm and dry. But inside, it was all too different. His heart was pounding on his chest, the grip around the handle of his gun grew even tighter. His hand soon began to shake. As he looked at the dead body now lay in front of him. Bleeding all over the ground, his wide black eyes staring back into his dark violet ones. His mouth slightly parted as blood dripped out of it.

''Sanzo?'' Hakkai asked, approaching him calmly.

There it was again. Like years ago. Staring at him in the face.

He had killed again.

Hakkai put a hand on his shoulder. ''Sanzo, are you alright?''

Sanzo's eyes widen a bit as he immediately shook his head. He scowled again and nodded. ''I'm fine.'' He said in a dry and low voice as he immediately began to reload his gun with new bullets.

**Student Number 00462532, Kurota Noboyuki, DEAD**

**FOURTY FIVE MORE TO GO.**

''We should find the others.'' Hakkai said with a nod as he looked around. ''Maybe after we find them, we can find a temporary safe haven of some sort.'' He looked at Sanzo. ''I'm sure some of the students will get tired anyway. They'll wait till morning.''

''Aa.'' Sanzo said, remaining calm. ''But it's best not to let our guard down. Right now, anything can happen.''

''Eh.'' Hakkai nodded and looked at him. ''Shall we go?''

Sanzo nodded back and both of them went on their way.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

Again, so sorry it took so long. Thanks for the support! To all my reviewers! Thank you so much! 


End file.
